Complications
by psychvampgrl
Summary: A regular girl's life gets turned upside down when Chad enters her life. They fall in love, but will his dark past and secrets wreck that? Will she be able to make it out, or will she get washed away in the stress?


**I just got bored one night and I started writing...enjoy!**

"Carla! Wait up!" Carla Renolds spun around to see her best friend, Merideth Coleman, running up. She tapped her foot impatiently. She was supposed to be at Dylan's party in ten minutes. She didn't care that much for Dylan, but Chad was going to be there. She'd had a _major_ crush on him since the sixth grade. She was in ninth grade now, and he seemed to get hotter every year. According to her, that is.

"Hurry up!" Carla shouted. Her friend had stopped to tie her shoe and at this rate, she'd never make it there fashionably late. Just late enough to look like a fool.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She yelled back. She continued running, her shoulder length blonde hair trailing behind her. When she finally reached Carla, she was out of breath and could hardly say anything.

"Mer! Come _on!_" Carla ordered. "I haven't got all day, I've got that party to go to."

"That's what-I've been-trying to-tell you!" She cut off panting. Carla tilted her head in confusion.

"Matt-texted me-saying-"

"Just give me the dang phone! I'll read it for my self." Carla interrupted, yanking the phone out of Merideth's sweaty palm. _Ew._ She thought.

**Dylan's party has been delayed. It's starting at eight, because _somebody_ (Lazy and forgetful Daniel) forgot to buy the food.**

"That's totally lame!" Carla scoffed. "Who knew twins would hate eachother so much?" She knew she sounded like a girly-girl, but what's wrong with that? She switched up her style all of the time, leaving her family and Merideth in a daze.

"What are you talking about, Carls?" She'd finally caught her breath. But her face was still flushed bright red.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, drink this." Carla threw a water bottle at Merideth, who gulped it down gratefully.

"Thanks."

Carla smiled. "Anyway, don't you get it? Daniel is _always _doing stuff like that. It's really both Dylan and Daniel's party, but people pay more attention to Dylan. So Daniel's jealous. That's why he _forgot_ to get the food."

"Oh!" Merideth said, slapping her forehead.

Carla rolled her eyes. "Man, you're a mess, Mer!"

Merideth squinted at her. "Thanks. " She replied sarcastically.

"Seriously! You can't go to the party like that tonight! You want to look good for Matt, don't you?" Merideth got a dreamy look in her eyes, and Carla took that as a yes. "Come over to my house, we'll get ready for the party together. We have a whole two hours."

"Fine." And with that, the two girls headed to Carla's house.

Carla looked at her slim pale figure in the mirror. Searching for flaws with her intense emerald eyes. She loved her eyes, especially because: if you looked close enough, you could almost see gold flecks!

Her hair was black and flowing. It fell all the way to her knees, and when she wore it down, she was a guy-magnet. But she ignored them all. There was only guy she wanted to attract. But that guy seemed to be oblivious to the fact she existed.

She pulled it up into a pony tail so it hung at her waist.

Her silver dress flowed down her body like a waterfall. _This night is going to be perfect!_

She turned around and looked at Merideth. Her bright blue dress cut off just above her knees. It was perfect for her, and it brightened her blue-green eyes amazingly.

They walked to the party in silence, both lost in their thoughts.

They walked through the door, and as soon as they were in, Carla saw Chad gawking at her. _It's finally gonna happen! _

Chad walked up to her and she casually smoothed her hair.

"Carla!" He exclaimed breathlessly. "You look even more amazing than usual. How'd you manage that?"

Carla felt as if she were about to pass out. HE JUST SAID SHE LOOKED AMAZING! AND THAT SHE USUALLY LOOKED AMAZING!

"I would answer, but I'm too busy trying to figure out how you did the same thing." She said, trying to play it cool.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure!" She said, her smile was so radient it dazed Chad for a moment.


End file.
